


Defenseless

by bumblezz



Series: Pokèing Drama [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, I haTE TAGGING-, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Pokemon, fuck how do you tag, this isn't my first time writing tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: Just a little snippet of a Total Drama / Pokemon crossover I wrote a few months back
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Noah (Total Drama)
Series: Pokèing Drama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541044
Kudos: 11





	Defenseless

**Author's Note:**

> literally just copied and pasted this from my google docs hehehee-

His heart pounds in his throat as he presses himself against the tree's bark, trying to blend in with the shadows; he's barely standing on shaky legs and aching, pulsing feet; he's trying his best to stay quiet between his uneven gasps of air and whines that scream for proper oxygen. 

Leaves flutter in the near distance, followed by wingbeats and irritated grumbles. Warm wind slaps his cheeks, but he shivers nonetheless.

_Dear God, why did I do that?_

His father always says that anger blinds, and he knows that, having been raised in a house with teasing, taunting brothers (the oldest was alright, to say the least; it was the middle he had multiple troubles with) and a mother that seemed to reprimand him for doing the things she _asked_. He'd never thought it'd make him — or anyone, for that matter — run away from the problem; he'd never run away from any problem in his life, and look where he is now: getting hunted down by several disturbed Beedrill, all because a scrawny little nobody "hurt his feelings".

_He has absolutely no right to claim I don't know how to train my own pokemon!_ Alejandro thinks heatedly. _There's no need for me to remind him I was the one who actually did research instead of bringing a random stack of books and doing nothing to retain the information learned along the way!_

The furious fire bubbling in his stomach momentarily makes him forget there's an estimated _seven_ poison- bug-types tracking him down. Their menacing, grumbling buzzes and low humming of their wings stir his memory, though, and chilling fear returns, sliding down his back. They're close, now — very close; close enough to where he can peek from behind his tree and see their black-and-yellow stripes.

_I'd appreciate it if you could all just go away._ Alejandro grasps a pokeball on his belt and unclips it, fingers trembling and palms starting to sweat. _Por favor?_

Of course, thinking a wish isn't the same as saying it out loud, and the Beedrill just keep coming.

He sighs shakily and releases his partner with a quiet, "Fletchinder, I need assistance!" The firey bird appears in a flash of blue and with his own nearly silent call, staring at his trainer with battle readiness in his eyes. 

Just having one of his pokemon out eased out some of his shivering. "I should've called you earlier," he breathes. "There...there are a couple of Beedrill out there, so I need you to use Razor Wind, _¿bueno?_"

"_Fletch!_" Fletchinder takes off without hesitation, bursting through the leaves and flapping his wings at an incredible speed, slicing the air in sharp movements and throwing it at the approaching targets. It catches them off-guard, hitting them square on. Alejandro smirks behind his hideout, but it's moreso in relief than victory.

It's too early for a victory, though. The bee-like creatures buzz, a furious blaze shown by their lightning-speed wingbeats and the pale white shining of their bodies matching the cold glare of their beady black eyes. Multiple on multiple missiles of pins shoot out, flying in twists and turns and straight for Fletchinder. But the bird is already on it; he dips down beneath the attacking pairs of Pin Missile like it wasn't a problem.

"Flamethrower!" He's still whispering for some reason — whether it's from being out of breath from holding it out of panic, or he lost it _because_ of his panic, he isn't sure — but Fletchinder hears it either way. It draws in a breath and exhales, and a blaze of fire sets a few nearby tree leaves on fire as it dashes by. Similar to Fletchinder, however, the Beedrill are ready, dodging it by lifting over it. Their stingers glow purple and swell in size when the lower back to the tamed Pokemon's eye level and hurtle towards him, stingers pointed forward.

"Fly up!" Already, it seems, he's forgotten about whispering, but who can blame him — who does whisper when there's six Poison Stings coming their way? His partner soars up, narrowly missing getting a feather torn off, flying over their heads and shining in triumph.

But, when they turn back, they look triumphant too, and dread settles in Alejandro's stomach. Why— Why did they look like that?

_One, two, three, four, five, six… Six Beedrill._

Weren't there _seven?_

_One...three…five— oh no—_

He can't even get the warning out before it happens: that _one_ missing Beedrill pops out of the trees and jabs Fletchinder in the back, sending him crashing down and on the ground, withering and chirping painfully; his back shines with purple and the color spreads, swallowing his red feathers and gluing him to the ground in agony.

A small burst of purple flashes from Fletchinder. "_Fl-Fletch!"_ he cries, and fear turns Alejandro's stomach into an icepit again; his best pokemon is down, and now he has nobody to defend him. God, he's felt fear before, but never like _this_, where his palms are a pool for bacteria and his stomach is twisting and turning like a rollercoaster. He shouldn't even be this scared, regardless: he knows Beedrill attacks were common here _and_ did his research on their moveset and disadvantages. There's no reason to be as scared as he is, and he _shouldn't_ be, if only his stupid, tormenting brother hadn't—

He clutches his tree and gulps down the bile burning his throat, blinking away the childhood memory that makes him shiver. He retrieves Fletchinder's ball and summons him back — or, he _tries_ to, at least. A Beedrill swoops down and knocks it clean out his hand, sending both him and the ball in different directions — the only difference is Alejandro retreats back behind his tree with a tiny yelp and the ball bounces and rolls away.

Oh, and now the Beedrill are targeting him again.

He stops breathing momentarily as a glow of white outline them and pin missiles shoot at running speed. He tries to dart out the way, but his feet are planted on the ground and his arms are fearfully tensed. He shuts his eyes, preparing for the stabbing, grassy blow, and—

_"Water Pulse!"_

Water droplets splash Alejandro's face and no missiles hit him; he forces his eyes to open, catch a glimpse of whoever practically saved him from having a heart attack, ready to feel gratitude like never before—

"_Noah?_" His voice wavers and he isn't sure if it's from fear or anger. His Froakie's before his feet and blocking his injured Fletchinder, occupied too much with narrowing his eyes at the attacking Beedrill to notice his trainer turning around and gazing almost uncaringly at the taller male. "Why are _you_ here?"

Noah rolls his eyes. "Why am I here?" he mockingly echoes. "I'm saving your terrified, defenseless ass. What does it look like I'm doing?"

They stare at one another, furious because of their prior argument, but Alejandro knows Noah, and he knows the meaning behind his glares and scoffs and sarcastic remarks.

This glare? This glare, angry or not, has something a little..._caring_ about it.

And Alejandro feels some of his terror — and anger, too — melt away.

**Author's Note:**

> side note, as I was vigorously copying and pasting i couldn't get al's prepubescent all-stars voice out my head so that's cool
> 
> 《another side note i forgot to name their teams during this time oops》
> 
> Noah:  
Froakie  
Furfroo
> 
> Alejandro:  
Fennekin  
Fletchinder
> 
> 《whoever says that "mAkInG a pOkEMoN tEAm iSn'T hARD" is on some fat BULLSHIT because i had their team ALL PLANNED OUT but EVERYTIME I LOOK AT A DAMN POKEDEX I RETHINK E V E R Y T H I N G-》


End file.
